jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Hopsalot's Garden
Hopsalot's Garden is a location in JumpStart Kindergarten (1994) and its remake JumpStart Kindergarten (1998). Characters *Hopsalot *Gopher Description In both games this activity appears in, there are two different modes of gameplay: the Watering Game, and the Harvesting Game. In digital manual of the 1998 version, these were renamed to "Wacky Water - Making Patterns" and "Gopher Fun - The Counting Game", although Hopsalot will still refer to them by their original names in-game. In the Watering Game, Hopsalot will plant a sequence of seeds that form a pattern. Then the player must choose the bag of seeds that correctly finishes the pattern. In the Harvesting Game, Hopsalot will specify a certain type of flower, fruit, or vegetable, and how many of it he wants. Plants will sprout in the garden, and then player must pick the correct number of plants that Hopsalot asked for by clicking on them. When the player is done, they must click on the basket. During the activity, the Gopher will periodically eat a plant from the garden. Digital manual description 1994 Version Learn to count and to recognize patterns Clicking on the door on the right of the classroom will take you to the garden. Two activities can be played in the garden. Clicking on the basket will take you to the Harvesting Game. Clicking on the watering can will take you to the Watering Game. To return to the classroom click on the arrow on the upper left hand side of the screen. Harvesting Game: Counting numbers Click on the basket to play the Harvesting Game. Mr. Hopsalot will ask you to help him save his garden before the gopher eats up all of his plants. Mr. Hopsalot will say the type of plant to harvest (strawberries, tomatoes, etc.) and the number of plants you need to pick to fill his basket. After he says "ready, set, go" begin clicking on the plants. When you have picked the right number of plants his basket will light up. To win the game, you must click on the basket when you have picked the correct number of plants. Watering Game: Recognizing patterns Click on the watering can to play the watering game. Mr. Hopsalot will begin watering plants to make them grow. The plants will grow in a particular pattern. When he asks "Can you guess what I planted here?" find the seed labels at the bottom right hand side of the screen. Click on the label of the seed to grow a plant that finishes the pattern. Mr. Hopsalot will let you know when you have guessed them all correctly. 1998 Version Object Exciting things don't just happen in the classroom. Out in the garden, there's plenty going on - and growing on! You can play two games in the garden. Gopher Fun -- The Counting Game Click on the Basket to play. Can you help save the garden before the hungry gopher grabs his grub? *Listen to Hopsalot's instructions. *Click on the correct number of plants to place them in the basket. *When you've gotten the correct number, click on the basket. *After 4 successful rounds, you win a star! Wacky Water -- Making Patterns Click on the Watering Can to play. Hopsalot wants to water the plants in the correct order. *Watch the plants grow as they are watered. *Think about what plant comes next in the pattern. *Click on the seed bag that completes the pattern. *After 3 successful rounds, you win a star! Levels At lower levels, the patterns are simple and the child has several chances to get the correct answer. At higher levels, the patterns are more complex, and the child has only one chance to get the correct answer. Educational Benefits Your child will practice counting and recognizing patterns. Gallery K94 Garden.gif|Selection screen (1994 version) K94 Garden2.gif|The Harvesting Game (1994 version) K94 Garden3.gif|Watering Game (1994 version) K-new garden.png|Selection screen (1998 version) K-new garden 1.png|Wacky Water - Making Patterns (1998 version) Image22.png|Gopher Fun - The Counting Game (1998 version) Category:JumpStart Kindergarten (1994) Category:JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) Category:Activities Category:Activities that teach math Category:Math Category:Activities that teach counting Category:Counting Category:Activities that teach visual discrimination Category:Visual discrimination Category:Hopsalot